Nalu Story- The Princess and the Dragon
by Srosalee280
Summary: A princess has dream of becoming a Wizard but an overpowering father who has no intention of letting her out of the castle makes her dream seem impossible. A boy who lives in a small village has always wanted to find a place where he belonged and be a great wizard and help those in need but who will help a boy who can turn into a frightening fire dragon.
1. Chapter 1- The princess escapes

Lucy's POV

There was a princess in the era of giants, dragons, fairies, and wizards in the kingdom of Fiore. The princess always wanted to be a wizard, it was her dream. The magic she wanted to do was hard to master and very complex but she was willing to do whatever it took to make her dream come true.

Being the princess meant she had responsibilities and her father would never allow her to go out and do magic to help others, not because he didn't want to help them but because it was too dangerous. He had already lost his queen and didn't want to lose his daughter. They were eating at the Dinner table when Lucy tried to persuade him on last time before possibly giving up.

"Father, please! I beg of you! This is what I want to do with my life! Please, let me go!" Lucy pleaded. She had been trying to get him to see her side all week but her tears clearly weren't enough for him to say yes.

"Lucy, you know better than to ask me that! You know how that worked out with your mom! I lost her, I will not lose you! You'll stay here forever if that's what has to happen, you know I can make it so." Her father yelled.

"Don't you dare say that. She was better than any of us and she was just seeking out the life she wanted!" Lucy didn't understand how her father could not agree with what she was saying.

"Lucy! That's enough! You are to never leave this palace! EVER!" The king stormed out of the dining hall leaving Lucy to eat and cry in her sorrows.

Later that night Lucy sketched a plan of escape. She knew every nook and cranny of the palace and new secret ways in and out. All she had to do was go out to the hallway.

"All right, now to just execute my plan without alerting the royal guards, my father, and citizens." Lucy mumbled to herself.

Two royal guards were stationed outside her door, they're shifts would change every three hours. When the two guards finished their shift they walked right down the hall instead of waiting for the other guards to show, just like always.

She had approximately two minutes and 34 seconds to leave her room without being noticed. Tough part the halls were so long that they take minutes to go down. The guards could see her by the time they get back just turning the corner.

"Ok, go time!" Lucy told herself.

Lucy ran out the door and down the hallway. If she could make it past the corner she could go through a hidden door in the wall that leads to a tunnel that leads outside the palace gates and into the city.

Turning the corner she saw someone she wouldn't have expected to see. Her father. He was out of his throne room and actually talking to someone. If she waited for another second, she would be caught. She quickly ran to the secret door in the wall, glancing not even for a second at her father before she entered the passageway.


	2. Chapter 2- The Dragon

Once Lucy got into the city she went straight to the stables to buy a horse. She had went their with her mother before her mother grew ill and passed. She had brought money from the castle to buy her own horse and leave the capital.

As she approached she noticed that there was only one horse.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could buy a horse?" "How much money you got?" Asked the horse owner.

"5000 Jewel. Is that enough?" Lucy asked. "5000 Jewel! Of course that's enough." The horse owner said with a grin on his face. She gave the man the money and took the horse and started off on the trail to the nearest village.

Natsu's POV-

Natsu was someone who lived in a small village. The population only being 256. His father had been the fire dragon, Igneel. But then he disappeared. Natsu waited weeks alone with no food or water. Until a few soldiers from the nearby village found him.

They raised him as their own but when he started growing up he started changing too. At first he didn't know how to control his power. The power to change into a dragon, to breath fire in human form and out.

Most people in the village were scared of him but his adoptive father always tried to make him fit in. Still Natsu wanted to go out, master his power, maybe become a mage that way. Truth was he didn't know how.

"Hey, Gramps?" Natsu said to his adoptive father.

"What?" He said startled from being woken up. "Do you think I will ever get out there and find something I truly love." Natsu asked.

"Not if you keep destroying part of the village just because a few wolfs keep trying to get our sheep." "I don't mean to. I guess I do over do it but at least I get the wolfs to go away." Natsu said sitting up.

"Doesn't matter because sheep cost less than the town and I always have to do paperwork to get people to fix it. That also takes up time, Natsu." Natsu laid back down on the ground and looked up at the sky filled with stars and wondered what life was waiting for him out there.

When the morning came the first thing natsu did was go out fishing with his friend Happy, the flying cat. "Hey, Happy! I got one!" Natsu said excitedly. "Great! I got three!" Happy said cheerfully. "And no burning them Natsu!" "Ok, ok I won't"

As Natsu was heading back to the village he noticed smoke coming from the village. "Gramps!" Natsu ran into screaming chaos. "Gramps!" He yelled looking around. "Happy, fly over and see if you can spot him while I look on the ground." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said as he flew up into the sky.

"Gramps!" Natsu kept yelling as he ran around trying to help as many people as he could while still looking for him.

Lucy is riding her horse when she sees the smoke. "Oh, no." Lucy rode off faster to the burning village. What she didn't know was that someone who'd change her whole life was there and he didn't know it yet but he was waiting for her too.


	3. Chapter 3- Lucy and the flying cat

As Lucy got off her horse and tied it to a nearby tree, she ran into the village.

"Help! Please, someone help me!" A women said running to Lucy. "What happened?" Lucy asked the women wanting to know how the fire started.

"There was these men. My m-my son, he's trapped. Please, you have to help me!" The women begged. "Of course, direct me to your son. I'll try to help as best as I can." Lucy was hoping that by summoning one of her strong spirits, they would help.

"Here! He's under there." There was what looked like was once a house. "He's under the rubble?" "Yes!" The women said crying. "Ok. Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Lucy said as she summoned her spirit.

"Lucy, may I just say-" Taurus began. "No! I need your help getting someone out of this rubble. Can you do that?" Lucy asked Taurus, the biggest perv ever.

"Anything for you miss Lucy." Taurus remarked as he lifted up the rubble for Lucy to get the young man and pull him out. "Whoa, he's badly injured." Lucy said. She looked around for anything to stop the bleeding but there was nothing.

The capital wasn't too far away. "Do you know how to ride?" She asked the lady holding her son in her arms. He was only a little boy, maybe 6 maybe even younger.

There was so many more injured or possibly worse. Lucy sighed. "Y-yes, I know how to ride." "Ok, the capital is just up that road. It's take you a few hours but you should be fine if you hurry. You're also going to need to put pressure with a towel or something on that gash." Lucy started thinking of what she could use.

Then she noticed her coat. It wasn't much but it would work.

"Take my coat and tie it around his injury then go to the capital and the guards should take you to their medical clinic. They will ask you questions, I want you to say the complete truth." Lucy knew that by doing this, her father would find out where she is but she didn't care if it meant that this family was safe.

"Ok, Thank you." The young women said as she rode off.

Lucy ran around trying her best to help others and as she went around she looked for materials to help them.

That's when she noticed something flying in the air. "W-what is that?" It was getting bigger by the second. "Wait, is it saying something?" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Natsu, where'd you go! I found Makarov!" It came to the ground and Lucy realized what it was. "A flying cat?" Lucy was beginning to question if she was okay.

"Hi, I'm looking for my friend." He said laying Makarov on the ground. "Well, I can help." Lucy offered.

"How do I know I can trust you, I've never seen you before." He glared.

Lucy help out her hand and said, "My name's Lucy, and trust me, I just gave away my freedom to help all of you. I want to help."

He looked at her for one more second. "Well, my name's Happy." Happy said not shaking Lucy's hand. " Where did you last see your friend?" "Over there," Happy pointed. "Ok, let's go." Lucy said starting to walk.

But when she realized the cat wasn't by her she looked around and he was gone along with the person he was carrying. "Hey Lucy, your so slow." Lucy looked up to the sky and saw Happy flying with the man in his arms. "Ok?" They ran off toward Natsu's last known location, together.


	4. Chapter 4- Now or Never

Racing back to where Natsu was once last seen, I wonder if Happy's friend is gone, that I'll get caught this way. No, it doesn't matter because other people come first over me always. "Natsu!" Happy called out. "What does your friend look like?" I asked. "Well, he has pink, spiky hair and he's about as tall as you, he can turn into a fire-breathing dragon… what else?" "Wait, a dragon!?" "Yeah, your not the first to react like that." Happy said sighing and started flying again. "Happy!" A voice said coming from behind me. "Natsu!" Happy said dropping Makarov and hugging Natsu.

"You found Makarov!" Natsu said to Happy while they hugged. "You're Natsu?" I asked. "Yeah, who are you?" Natsu asked. Happy had left out a few things like Natsu wore a white-scaled scarf and was almost exactly my height. He did have pink, spiky hair with black, coal eyes. There was something in them, a spark of light maybe that made me feel… lucky. "This is Lucy. She was helping me find you, not much help though." "Hey, Cat! Yes, I'm Lucy and it's nice to meet you." I said reaching out my hand for a proper introduction. Natsu felt stunned. He wondered if she knew about him. He looked at her doe, brown eyes and felt something he never had, luck. Lucy had beautiful, golden hair. She looked like an angel with that gleam and smile on her face, it was something Natsu had never felt before. "Yeah, nice meeting you too I guess?" Natsu said not taking her hand. Even with what he sees in her appearance, he doesn't trust her.

"Well, I'm glad you found your friend, Happy." I said putting my hand down. That's when the sound of royal guards starting coming out of the forest. "Look, I have to go, it was nice meeting you," I said running towards the opposite way of the guards. "Wait! … I want to go with you," Natsu said looking down at the ground. "What?" I said turning around. "I've never really been out of this village and there's nothing for me here. People here fear me for a reason you probably don't know." "That you can turn into a dragon?" I asked thinking that Happy was just joking. "Yeah. How did you?" Natsu said stunned. She had known yet she reached out her hand to greet me? Natsu thought in disbelief. "Yeah, I told her. Just in cause you know." Happy said.

"You're not scared of me?" Natsu said looking shocked. "No, why would I be. I'm shocked you can actually do that," I said laughing. It was crazy that someone could turn into a dragon but if they can that doesn't mean they're dangerous, right? "You can come with me if you want," I said thoughtfully. "I'm on an adventure to become the best celestial spirit mage in the world!" I beamed "A mage? Funny that's what I want to do. I use dragon slayer magic." Natsu said. Most people had never heard of that kind of magic for it was a type of lost magic. I knew what it was. In that big castle all by myself, the thing I enjoyed most was reading. "Both of us want to be mages. Something tells me we met for a reason but I really have to be going so if you're going to come then it needs to be now!" I said. "Ok, but-" "Makarov needs to stay here Natsu, this is his home. He's perfectly fine and soon the guards will find him, and care for him." I said. "Ok, let's go," Natsu said running up to Lucy. The person who stood in front of me was someone who was misunderstood and judged his whole life. I wanted to bring along because he was looking for the same thing I was, true, pure happiness. I smiled and we both ran off into the forest.


End file.
